A Very Merry Inuyasha Christmas
by Firestar Yume Chi
Summary: Christmas is coming! Halleujah! The Inuyasha gang is trying to get Inuyasha to remember the true meaning of the holidays. And it's not easy. Who knows? Maybe Sesshomaru will lend a helping hand! This is my Christmas gift to you! Happy Holidays!


Hey you good peeps!!! I'm baaaaack!! You guys (and gals too!) know it's that time of year again! Yep! Christmas Time! (starts singing) It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas--- 

Chibi Inuyasha: Uhhhhh....Aren't we supposed to save the show tunes for later??

(stops singing) Ummm...well, yeah. And this fic has a couple of show tunes in it so feel free to sing along!

Chibi Inuyasha: (pulls out earmuffs)

(sweatdrops) Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Christmas songs alright?? This is my Christmas gift to y'all so please....give me some nice reviews! And no flamers please! You gals (and guys) already know my policy!

Chibi Inuyasha: So sit back, relax, get out your hot cocoa and....

Enjoy the story!!! Happy Holidays!!!

* * *

It's December 21st in the feudal era and you know what that means! Everyone's getting ready for that special time of year! That is....everyone......except Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What in the world is everyone doing?! It's cold like heck and people are outside shopping for gifts?!

Kagome: Oh, silly Inuyasha! Don't you know what time of year it is?

Inuyasha: Uhhhh.....4th of July?

Kagome: No! It's Christmas! Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose, people dressed up like eskimos.....

Inuyasha: First of all, I ain't lettin' no Jack Frost guy bite my nose, I don't see no open fire, and what the heck are eskimos?!

Just then, Kagome got a hearttrending thought. _Inuyasha has been pinned up to the 50-year-old tree for so long, he must have forgotten the meaning of Christmas!_

Kagome: Oh, Inuyasha! Here,let me rekindle your spirit of Christmas! (music starts playing in the background and Kagome begins to sing)

Kagome: It's the most wonderful time of the year!

With the kids jingle-belling and everyone telling you

Be a good cheer!

It's the most wonderful time of the year!

It's the hap-happiest season of all!

With those holiday greetings

And gay-happy meetings ( Inuyasha flinches when he hears the"gay-happy")

And loved ones to call!

It's the hap-happiest season of all!

There'll be parties for hosting (unknown people come out dancing )

Marshmallows for toasting

And carolling out in the snow!

There'll be scary ghost stories

And tales of the glories

Of Christmases long,long ago!

It's the most wonderful time of the year!

There'll be much mistletoe-ing (Kagome waves mistletoe over Inuyasha's head)

And hearts will be glowing

When loved ones are near!

It's the most wonderful time...

It's the most wonderful time...

Oh,the most wonderful time.....OF THE YEAR!!!!!! (end of song;unknown dancing people go away)

Inuyasha:..........What was that supposed to do?

Kagome: You mean I sing this God-forsaken song to get you to like Christmas again and you don't learn one piece of crap out of it?!! That's it Inuyasha!! It's over!!!! ( gets ready to walk away)

Inuyasha:..........I'll get you a stuffed animal.

Kagome: (hugs Inuyasha) Oh, Inuyasha! You're so sweet!!!

Inuyasha:(rolls eyes)

But all because Inuyasha was going to get Kagome a stuffed animal didn't mean that his spirit of Christmas was alive again. Poor Inuyasha still doesn't know the meaning of the holidays yet. Meanwhile,in a nearby village, Miroku,Sango,and Shippo are happily putting up the Christmas decorations. It does my heart good to see them all cooperate!

Sango: MIROKU!!! You retard!! You don't use pinecones for candleholders!! Only poor,homeless bums do that!!

Poor,Homeless Bum: (walks by with a gold candleholder) You know, we bums like to make something for ourselves too y'know. (walks off)

Miroku: Well,if you told me before,I wouldn't be doing this,would I?!

Sango: (rolls eyes) Common sense, Miroku. Common sense.

Miroku: (mimicks Sango in a girly way)

Sango: That's it....I'm gonna deck YOUR halls!!!!

Miroku: Hey, isn't that a Christmas song or something? (Sango jumps Miroku and starts beating the living daylights out of him)

Shippo: You guys! Christmas isn't about fighting and beating people up!

Sango: (holding Miroku up into the air, tied up in Christmas tree lights Kagome gave her to put on the tree) It isn't?

Shippo: Of course not! It's about the hearts that we touch and the care that we show!

Miroku: I feel a Christmas song coming on....

Shippo:(starts singing) Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'?

In the lane, snow is glistenin'!

A beautiful sight,we're happy tonight,

Walkin' in a winter wonderland!

Gone awa--(Shippo gets hit by a door that Inuyasha opened)

Inuyasha:HONEY! I'M HOME!!!!

Shippo: (is knocked out cold)

Kagome: Oh! Shippo! (starts to pet Shippo)

Sango: (dumps Miroku on the floor) Hi Inuyasha! Are you ready for the holidays?

Inuyasha: What??

Sango: You know! Christmasti--(Kagome whispers Inuyasha's "condition" into Sango's ear) WHAT?!! You have no idea what the meaning of Christmas is?!

Miroku: Well, he doesn't know the meaning of New Year's either.

(_Flashback to last New Year's Eve_)

Everyone: (doing the countdown) 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! (Everyone toasts wine glasses)

Inuyasha: (comes out of the bathroom and notices everyone partying) Oh! Is today my birthday?

(_End Flashback_)

Kagome: Well,he was just disoriented last year! He just came out of the bathroom when New Year's came!

Sango: Yeah, but did you forget what happened before New Year's came?

(_Flashback to the New Year's Eve Party)_

Everyone: (Playing music and games and just having a good time)

Inuyasha: (bursts through the door with a dead demon in his hand ) Man! This guy put up a handful and--(notices everyone partying) Hey, are you guys that happy to see me or are you celebrating the fact that Kaede's finally dead?

Kaede:(walks up to Inuyasha and pepper sprays him) Fool. (flips him over on his back)

Inuyasha: ............Hey, isn't today that football game? GO STEELERS!!!!

_(End Flashback)_

Kagome:Oh.Well.....That was sort of a problem..

Miroku: Don't worry Inuyasha! We have just the thing to make your spirit burst with Christmassey.....uh.....spirit!

Shippo: (finally wakes up) We do??

Miroku: Yep! (clears throat) Silent Night.

Holy Night.

All is calm, all is bright.

Round yon virgin, mother and child.

Holy infant so tender and mild.

Sleep in heavenly peace!

Sleep in heavenly peace!

Inuyasha: (who has fallen asleep)

Sango: (hits Miroku with a giant plastic candy cane) You idiot!! You only put him to sleep!!!

Kagome: Don't worry! I know just the thing!! (straps a bomb to her back) INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha: (wakes up scared to death)

Kagome: INUYASHA! A BOMB IS STRAPPED TO ME AND IT WON'T COME OFF UNLESS YOU CHANGE YOUR WAYS ABOUT CHRISTMAS!!!!!

Inuyasha:..................................................................

Kagome: Pweeze? (amazingly, the bomb was real and it exploded)

Sango: I.....don't think that will work either.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, with a man standing with a bag of something! Who can it be?!

Shippo: Santa??

Miroku:.......................

Shippo: Okay, I'll stop!

Sango: No! It is!!

Shippo:Really?!

Kagome: It's Santa.........SESSHOMARU?!!!

Everyone: (gasps)

Inuyasha: Hey! Isn't that the Easter Bunny?

* * *

Ooooooooh!! A cliffhanger!! What will happen next? Find out in the last and final chapter!!

Chibi Inuyasha: And why is Sesshomaru dressed up as Santa? Find out in the last and final chapter!

That's what I just said!!

Chibi Inuyasha: Oh. Sorry!

Like I said before, this is my Christmas present to you so...nice reviews please!

Chibi Inuyasha: And remember! It's okay if your a Muslim or a Christian or a Jew!

Happy Chrismahanukwanzaaka to you (Hey, whoever sends me the whole lyrics to this song gets to be in my next fanfic!)!!!!!

Mucho Amo!

Chi


End file.
